Serial attached SCSI (SAS) storage systems can include numerous hard disk drives (HDDs). For example, a SAS storage bridge bay (SBB) can include 24 HDDs. Testing each HDD and the respective interfaces can require a significant investment in equipment and time. Such requirements are not practical for a manufacturing environment where testing of a single SBB can take hours. Such a testing delay is not practical in manufacturing of SAS storage systems. Testing of other storage systems, such as, just a bunch of drives (JBOD), can also require significant investment in equipment and time.